Fashion Hurts
by undertaker1465
Summary: AJ, a waitress, gets the oppurtunity and job of a lifetime when a Chic Industries representative comes to her cafe. He offers her the oppurtunity to be a model's assistant. Will she accept it?
1. Chapter 1

Fashion Hurts  
Chapter 1  
AJ Lee, a 22-year-old waitress at the local cafe, was currently about to take yet another extra shift, just trying to get the money to afford her rent that month. The landlord, Alberto Del Rio, was a complete dick and refused to give any extra time to come up with the $300 she needed. Sure, she had a roommate, but Kelly could never seem to hold down a job, leaving it up to AJ to always come up with the money. AJ sighed as another customer walked in. This one was very well dressed. He looked like he was wearing Gucci everything. What was he doing here?  
"Welcome to Coffee and Sweets cafe! What can I get for you today?" said AJ with a huge smile, even though she's said that same rhyme at least 80 dang times today.  
The man gave her just as big a smile. "Hello! Nothing for me today. I was just wondering if I could use your phone."  
"Of course it's a right over there." said AJ directing him to the wall right behing the counter.  
"Thank you!" said the man, giving her another big smile and walking over to the phone. He dialed the phone as AJ started scrubbing down the counter tops with a rag. As it rang, he decided to strike up a conversation with her. "So, what's your name?"  
"April Jeannette," said AJ. "But most people just call me AJ."  
"AJ. Beautiful name," said the man, getting a smile out of AJ. "My name's Cody. Cody Rhodes."  
"Cody Rhodes?" asked AJ, knowing that name sounded familiar. "Don't you work for that one fashion magazine? Um, Chic."  
"That I do," said Cody, redialing the number after getting no answer.  
"What are you doing in a place like this?" asked AJ.  
Cody smiled. "I could ask you the same question, sweetheart."  
AJ smiled. "Well, ya know, gotta pay the rent."  
"Hmmmm," said Cody. "You wouldn't happen to need any extra cash, would you?"  
"It certainly wouldn't hurt," said AJ, putting the rag back in the bucket under the counter.  
"Well," said Cody, hanging up the phone after no one answered again. "I would happen to know a model looking for a new assistant."  
AJ's jaw dropped. "A model? As in... model?"  
Cody laughed. "Yes. As in model. He just fired his old assistant and is in desperate need of a new one, and I think you're a good fit."  
"Bu... but," said AJ, in shock. "You don't even know me. Why would you help me out like this?"  
"Well," said Cody. "Seeing as you seem like a pretty nice girl, and you must be a hard worker considering it's late and there seems to be no one else working here right now."  
AJ ran her hand through her hair. "How much does it pay?"  
"Pretty well," said Cody. "About $120,000 a year"  
AJ's eyes widened. "Holy crap! I mean... wow that's a lot."  
Cody laughed again. "Well, if you're interested, here's my card. Come down to Chic industries tomorrow, it's just in the next town over, and you got the job." He handed her his card and walked out of the cafe, leaving AJ staring down at the card.  
AN: Hey guys! Let me know what you think of the story so far :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AJ looked at Cody's card again as she locked upand started walking home. She couldn't help but doubt his sincerity. What would he, a man working for a multi-billion dollar fashion company, want with a girl like her? AJ sighed and put it in her pocket. When she got to her building, she jiggled the key around in her barely held together lock. 'I really need to get this fixed,' thought AJ. "Hey Kelly, I've got some news."

"So do I!" Said Kelly. "You will not believe what happened to me today!"

"Me too," said AJ.

"So, I was going to the park, and I saw this rrreeeeeaaaallllyyy hot guy there. So, I start chattin him up, and he has the sexiest accent I have ever heard. Here's the best part, he asked me out on a date!" Said Kelly.

AJ laughed at her friend's excitement. "What was his name?"

"Justin Gabriel," said Kelly. "He's from South Africa and has the cutest dimples! But enough about me, what's your news?"

AJ pulled out her card. "Well, I also met a guy today, and he offered me a job." She handed the card to Kelly and her eyes widened. "Cody Rhodes!? You met Cody Rhodes!? THE Cody Rhodes!? That works for Chic Industries!?"

"Well, now that his name has been established, yes," said AJ. "He offered me to be a model's assistant."

"Woah!" Said Kelly. "Have you accepted the job yet?"

"Well, no," said AJ.

"Why not!?" Said Kelly. "Are you crazy!"

"Well, he told me to come by the building tomorrow and the job is mine," said AJ.

Kelly squealed. "OMG this is so exciting! Girl, you need a makeover."

"Oh god," groaned AJ.

"Tomorrow morning, you will be a new AJ," said Kelly, heading to her room.

"Can't wait," said AJ, being as sarcastic as possible.

The next morning, Kelly held true to her word and gave AJ a full makeover, clothes and all. "Wow," said AJ, looking at herself in the mirror. "I look pretty decent."

"Pfft, you look hot," said Kelly, admiring her work.

AJ rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Now get a move on," said Kelly. "You don't want to be late on your first day."

"I'm going, I'm going," said AJ. She left their apartment and caught a subway to the next town over. "Wow," said AJ, looking at all the tall buildings. She saw the Chic Industries building and walked in, taking a deep breath. AJ stared in awe at all the nice decorations and the people. There were models everywhere, agents, photgraphers, and they were all dressed so nicely. She walked up to the receptionist counter. "Excuse me, Cody Rhodes told me to come here today for an assistant job."

"Oh," said the lady, looking AJ iver with a clear look of disgust on her face. "You must be AJ. Go to the third door to your left in hallway C. The door will have his name on it."

"Thank you," said AJ, walking towards the hallway. She felt so tiny next to all od the models. Her 5'2" frame paled in comparison to their 6'1" bodies. AJ took another deep breath and knocked on Cody's door.

"Come in!" Cody yelled from inside. AJ walked in and Cody smiled. "AJ! So great to see you! I was worried you wouldn't show. This is Ted, he will tell you everything you need to know about being Jeff's assistant."

Ted nodded and smiled at her and directed her out of the office. They started walking down the hallway and Ted began explaining the job requirements to her. "Alright, Jeff is one of the top models here, so he has a very busy schedule. You need to be available to him 24/7, and whatever he needs it is your job to make it happen. Also, he needs to be at all of his scheduled events on time, not a second late." He handed AJ a paper. "This is his schedule for today. He should just be getting done with his print shoot, which will be the sexond door to your right, right down that hallway. Got all that?"

"Got it," said AJ.

"Good," said Ted. "Have a wonderful first day."

AJ smiled until Ted left then took a huge breath looking at his schedule. Geeze, no wonder these people got paid so much.

AN: Hey everybody! Hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!

CrazyMusicLover- Thanks for favoriting, subscribing, and reviewing!

DarylDixon'sgirl1985- Thanks for favoriting, reviewing, subscribing, and following!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AJ straightened her clothes out and knocked on the door. A tall, good looking guy answered the door and raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes?"

AJ held out her hand with a smile, thinking it had to be Jeff. "Hi. I'm AJ, your new assistant."

"Oh," said Jeff, disregarding AJ's extended hand and walking back into his room, leaving the door open for AJ.

"So where are we heading?" Asked Jeff, grabbing his jacket.

AJ quickly looked down at her paper. "Um,

actually, you've got an hour to yourself right now."

"Ugh finally," said Jeff, plopping down on a chair.

AJ looked Jeff over. It was easy to see why he was a model. He had pretty typical model-esque looks, but his hair was purple and red, which was interesting. She couldn't see the length of it, since it was all up in a bun, but it looked considerably long. And man, his eyes were ridiculously green.

Jeff noticed her looking at him and smirked. "Have you ever been around a model?"

AJ blushed. " Um, well, I've seen one or two around, sometimes. But never really a-"

"Supermodel?" Said Jeff, smirk still in place.

"Yeah, that," said AJ playing with her hair.

Jeff chuckled. "Well, you get used to it." He stretched his legs out to the stool in front of him and grabbed his bag off the floor, pulling some papers out of it. "Here's the info for my hair stylists, masseuse, and stuff." He held them up without looking at AJ and she grabbed them out of his hand. Giving them a quick scan, she noticed they listed the hair stylists and salons he went to, and who specifically did his hair. 'I'm gonna have to get a folder for all of these papers.' Thought AJ.

"Hey, can you get me a water?" Said Jeff, looking down at his phone.

"Sure! Right away!" Said AJ, walking out of the room to go look for a water. "Now, if I were a water, where would I be?" She saw someone walking by and stopped to ask her. "Excuse me, where are the waters?"

"Go to hell," said the lady, continuing to walk along.

AJ's eyes widened, and she put her hand on her hip. "Well then." She rolled her eyes and continued to walk ahead looking around for a water. This is the first official job Jeff has given her as his assistant, and she was not going to screw it up.

AJ saw Cody walking down the hallway and went over to him. "Cody! Can you show me where the waters are?"

Cody smiled. "Sure thing! There's some bottles right down that hallway to your left."

"Thanks Cody, you're a life saver," said AJ, heading towards the hallway Cody directed her to.

Cody laughed. "Anytime."

AJ hurried down the hallway and saw the waters sitting on a table. 'Man, they even have brand name water here,' thought AJ. She quickly grabbed one and headed back to Jeff's dressing room. "Here you go," said AJ, handing the water to Jeff.

Jeff took the water and opened it, taking a sip. AJ watched as a drop of it trickled down his neck and down into his shirt. 'Man, he's kinda hot.' She looked away quickly and bit her lip. 'I cannot be doing this, I'm his assistant.'

After a very long day of being Jeff's assistant, AJ took a taxi home and plopped down onto her couch, letting out a long sigh. It's not that she had a hard day, today was a relatively light schedule compared to what Jeff usually did. But it was so long. There was so much sitting around or standing around and waiting while Jeff got changed and did his photo shoots. And holy crap did these people have attitudes. She was pretty sure Cody and Ted were the only nice ones there. There was just so much negativity there. You could literally feel the judgement in the air. But she would probably have to learn to love days like this, because it was only going to get busier and busier from here.

Kelly walked in with a smile on her face and let out a happy sigh.

AJ smiled at her. "Have a nice day?"

"Very, very nice," said Kelly. "Justin is such a gentleman. How about you? Good first day?"

"Eh," said AJ. "It was pretty long."

"Hey, at least you got to hang around a hot guy all day," said Kelly.

AJ chuckled. "Yeah, he's not too shabby."

"So, do you like him?" Asked Kelly, sitting next to AJ.

"We just met," said AJ. "Besides, even if I did we couldn't do anything since I'm his assistant."

"That's stupid," said Kelly. "How are you supposed to appreciate his sexiness if you can't do anything with him?"

AJ chuckled. "Go to bed, Kelly."

"Alright, but only cause I want to," said Kelly, going to her room.

AJ gave one more chuckle before heading to her own room and heading to bed.

AN: Hey everybody! I hope you liked this chapter! Please your thoughts in a review :-)


	4. Chapter 4

AJ hurried to Chic Industries. The traffic was awful this morning, and she was already five minutes late, something completely unacceptable in the fashion business.

Jeff was pacing around in the Chic Industries lobby, waiting for AJ. She walked in and Jeff hurried over to her. "Where have you been?! We have to be at that party ASAP!"

"I'm sorry!" Said AJ. "The traffic was awful and there was nothing I could do."

Jeff sighed, and then looked her over. "You can't go to the party like that."

AJ looked down at herself, in a black blouse and white slacks.

Jeff ran over to a clothes rack and grabbed a short black dress, handing it to AJ. "Here. Go change. Hurry."

AJ hurried to a dressing room, putting on the dress. She looked at herself in the mirror and had to give Chic Industries props, they knew what they were doing. The dress clung to her curves and exaggerated them, making her look a lot more model-esque. She smiled and hurried back over to Jeff, holding her clothes. "What do I do with my clothes?"

"I don't know, burn them," said Jeff. "We have to go now."

She walked with Jeff out to the parking lot, where they were greeted by a valet. AJ was shocked when he put Dodge Viper keys in her hand. Jeff smirked at her expression. "We have nice cars."

"No kidding," said AJ, walking over to a cherry red dodge viper. She drove Jeff over to the party building, and gave the keys to a valet.

"Oh, Jeff, so nice to see you," said the magazine editor walking out of the building, kissing Jeff's cheeks. "You look ravishing as usual."

"As do you, Mrs. Babcock," said Jeff.

"And this must be your new assistant," said Mrs. Babcock, kissing AJ's cheeks.

AJ stood there and smiled awkwardly. "I'm AJ."

"That's nice, dear," said Mrs. Babcock. "Be a doll and get us some wine."

AJ walked away and grabbed two wines off of a waiter's tray, giving them to Jeff and Mrs. Babcock. "Here you go."

Mrs. Babcock took hers and took a sip. Jeff took his and sipped it as well, accidentally brushing hands with AJ. AJ blushed, but Jeff seemed to not even notice, as he continued to down his drink. Him and Mrs. Babcock continued to talk for a few minutes before she left and Jeff finished his wine, grabbing another one off of a passing tray.

AJ couldn't have felt more out if place at this party. All the people were rude and snobby and all had on fake smiles. Jeff didn't even look like be wanted to be there, whenever someone came to talk to him, he put on a nice fake smile, but as soon as they left he looked stressed and was downing wine after wine.

AJ felt a huge wave of relief when people started leaving. "Come on Jeff, let's get you home."

Jeff stood up, but stumbled and leaned on AJ. "Woah," said Jeff, giggling. "The room is rotating."

"Oh great," said AJ, struggling to hold Jeff up. "You just had to have all of that wine, didn't you?"

Jeff giggled again. "You're cute when you're upset."

AJ blushed and continued helping Jeff to the car. She drove back to Chic Industries, and walked with Jeff to her car. "Alright, what's your address?"

"I don't know," said Jeff, getting in the car.

AJ looked at him while she got in the car. "What do you mean you don't know?"

Jeff shrugged. "I don't know."

AJ rubbed her forehead. "Then where am I supposed to take you."

Jeff smiled and laid his head on her shoulder. "Let's go back to your place baby."

AJ blushed again. "I kinda have to, don't I?"

Jeff giggled. "M'yeah. You can't just abandon me."

AJ sighed. "Put your seatbelt on."

Jeff strapped himself in and rode to AJ's house. AJ went inside with Jeff and looked around. "Kelly?" No answer. AJ smirked. Someone's spending the night with Justin.

Jeff flopped down on AJ's couch. "This couch is so uncomfortable."

"Well not all of us can afford designer brands," said AJ.

"I wanna sleep in your bed," said Jeff.

"You can't," said AJ. "That's where I sleep."

"You can sleep there too," said Jeff.

"No," said AJ.

"You're my assistant, you do what I say," said Jeff.

AJ groaned. "Jeff, you're being irrational."

"Come on," said Jeff. "I can't sleep alone. And I have the authority to fire you."

"You're threatening to fire me?" Asked AJ.

"Yes," said Jeff.

"Fine," said AJ. "But you aren't gonna be comfortable. It's a small bed."

"Cool with me," said Jeff, getting up but stumbling again, once again leaning on AJ.

AJ groaned and led him to her bed. "There. Happy?"

Jeff laid on her bed and looked up at her, stretching his arms out. "Hold me."

AJ crossed her arms. "Why?"

"Cause I said so," said Jeff.

AJ muttered something under her breath and laid down next to Jeff, giving him a hug. Jeff scooted as close as he could to her and almost instantly fell asleep, getting a sigh out of AJ.

AN: Hey guys! Please review!

XxCreature1DxX- Thanks for following and reviewing!

HardyJennete- Thanks for reviewing!

courtneybrelsford7- Thanks for favoriting and following!

coolcool02- Thanks for reviewing, following and favoriting!

Catherina- thanks for following!

Eva505- thanks for reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Jeff woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. He groaned and went to rub his eyes, but found he couldn't move his arm. Jeff looked down, and saw AJ cuddled as close as humanly possible to him, laying on one of his arms, while his other one was wrapped around her waist.

He quickly backed up but wound up falling off the bed with a yelp. AJ woke up from the sound and looked over the bed, seeing Jeff laying there holding his head.

"Owwwwwwwwww," groaned Jeff.

"Goodmorning," said AJ, smirking at him.

"Where are we?" Asked Jeff.

"At my apartment," said AJ.

"Why?" Asked Jeff.

"Because you didn't remember where you live," said AJ, getting out of bed, seeing she still had the dress on.

Jeff pulled himself off the floor, still holding his head. "My head hurts."

"Well that's what happens when you drink a ton of wine," said AJ.

They walked out into the living room of the apartment and Kelly raised an eyebrow at them.

"This is not what it looks like," said AJ.

"This is not ANYTHING like what it looks like," said Jeff.

"Ooookkkkk," said Kelly with a sarcastic tone.

"What time is it?" Asked AJ.

"It's 9:00," said Kelly.

"We need to go," said Jeff, fixing his hair in his reflection on his phone.

AJ grabbed her keys while Jeff walked out to the car.

"Hey, AJ," said Kelly.

"Yeah?" Asked AJ, turning to face her.

"We are going to have a long talk when you get home about bringing sexy guys into the apartment without telling me," said Kelly.

AJ smirked and shook her head, walking to the car. "Shut up, Kelly."

AJ drove Jeff up to Chic Industries and walked inside but were quickly met by the company publicist, Buffy Collinsworth, and she did not look pleased. "Jeff, assistant, come with me."

AJ sighed. 'Great, another snob.' She followed Jeff to Buffy's office and sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"Now, would either of you care to explain this?" Asked Buffy, pushing a magazine toward them. AJ looked at the cover and saw a picture of her and Jeff, stating they were together because he went to her apartment last night.

"Well, I may have been a little drunk, and I may not have remembered where I live," said Jeff, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So I took him to my apartment," said AJ.

Buffy rubbed her forehead. "Do you two have any idea how much if a scandal this is?! We are going to have to do some serious damage control."

Jeff raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Well," said Buffy. "Unless you want to look like a womanizer, you're going to have to pretend you're dating your assistant."

AJ's eyes widened. "Isn't that prohibited?"

"Jeff's reputation is very important right now so we're overruling that," said Buffy.

"Well how exactly is this gonna work?" Asked Jeff.

"Well first you'll need to take her shopping so she'll at least look like she could be your girlfriend," said Buffy. "And she'll have to stay at your house until this blows over."

Jeff's eyes widened. "She's gonna live with me?"

"Only for a month or two," said Buffy. "Until everyone forgets about this and moves on to the next scandal."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Asked AJ.

"No, you're the assistant, you do what you're told," said Buffy, hearing the phone ringing. "Now hurry up and move in. You have the day off." Jeff and AJ left the office while Buffy answered the phone.

"Way to go, AJ," said Jeff.

AJ narrowed her eyes. "What?! This was your fault!"

"How was it my fault?!" Said Jeff.

"You're the one who got too drunk to remember where you live!" said AJ.

"Well if you would've entertained me that wouldn't have happened!" Said Jeff, walking into the wardrobe room.

AJ followed him in, rolling her eyes. She figured it'd be best to bite her tongue, at risk of being fired.

Jeff sighed and looked around at all the clothes. "Pick out some clothes you like."

AJ looked in awe. "Any of them?"

"Yeah," said Jeff. "You need stuff to wear."

AJ grinned and started frolicking through the clothes. Technicaly, a month worth of clothes would justify borrowing a lot of these outfits. After grabbing a ton of tops and bottoms she handed them to Jeff who put them in a basket.

"Shoes too?" Asked AJ.

"Yeah," said Jeff. "And accessories, hair products, makeup, all that stuff."

AJ grinned again and went over to the accessories section. She would have to let Kelly borrow some, or risk Kelly stealing it. And considering the price of all this stuff, replacing it was not an option.

AJ grabbed all of the accessories and products she would need and put them in the basket. "Ok, I'm ready."

They walked with the basket out to the parking lot, and AJ started heading to her car.

"Hey, we can't be seen in THAT," said Jeff.

AJ raised an eyebrow and Jeff pointed to the garage where they company cars were. "We're taking one of those."

AJ nodded and walked to the garage. She remained calm on the outside, but on the inside she was screaming 'Yes!' They walked in the garage and AJ's jaw dropped at all of the Ferraris and corvettes. "Which one?"

Jeff smirked at her and shrugged. "Pick one."

She grinned and picked up some keys for a white camaro with black racing stripes. They put the clothes in the trunk and dropped by AJ's apartment to go tell Kelly.

"Hey AJ!" Said Kelly, seeing AJ walk in. Her eyes widened seeing some clothes and accessories in her hands.

"I got some stuff for you to borrow for a little while," said AJ.

Kelly jumped off the couch and gathered the clothes. "Yay! How long?"

"About a month, maybe two," said AJ.

"Why?" Asked Kelly, setting the stuff down on the couch.

AJ explained everything to Kelly, and Kelly nodded. "So, you're complaining that you have to live in a mansion with a model, with a camaro, and all of these clothes for a month? Anything else bugging you? Do you have too much money?"

"You're missing the point," said AJ. "Sure, Jeff's hot, but him and all of those model agency freaks are jerks."

"You seem to be missing the HOT part," said Kelly. "And the rich part, and the you get a crap ton of amazing free stuff for two months part."

"MAYBE two months," said AJ.

"Just look at all the bright sides," said Kelly.

AJ sighed. "I guess you're right. Well, I'll see you in a little while Kels."

Kelly hugged her. "Have fun! Get some!"

AJ gave her a gentle slap on the arm. "You're such a pervert."

"Yeah whatever," said Kelly. "Now get out of here and go be a princess for a month."

AJ laughed and headed out of the apartment. "Bye!"

Kelly waved bye and AJ got back in the camaro. "Alright, do you actually remember where you live this time?"

Jeff narrowed his eyes. "Very funny. It's 2703 Belmont Drive."

AJ drove to Jeff's house and her jaw dropped. Yup. That house was definitely a mansion. It was three floors at the very least, had a huge garden and koi pond, and a huge modern pool out back. "Who else lives here with you?"

"No one. Just me," said Jeff, getting out of the car.

"All of this space for just you?" Asked AJ.

"I like space," said Jeff, entering the house through the garage. AJ followed him and saw Jeff had a cherry red Lamborghini. "Damn," said AJ.

Jeff smirked. "Like it?"

"Yeah. Wanna trade?" Said AJ.

Jeff laughed. "Not even in your dreams."

AJ half smiled and followed Jeff into the main part of the house. It was very modernly designed, and had art all over the place. Sculptures, paintings, everything. He even had little fountains and a red carpet in front if his front door. "Come on, I'll show you where you can stay," said Jeff, walking up stairs, AJ following closely behind.

"Welp, there's a guest room right there," said Jeff, pointing at the third door on the left. "You can stay there. This floor's bathroom is right over there, and my bedroom is that way."

AJ nodded. "What are all the other rooms?"

"A spa, art studio, music studio, walk in closet, hot tub room, and study," said Jeff, pointing to each of the rooms in order. "And upstairs is another bathroom, some guest rooms, a hobby room, and a media room."

AJ nodded, a little overwhelmed. "Welp. I'm gonna go get settled in."

"Kay, I'll be downstairs," said Jeff, going down the stairs.

AJ went into her room and sat on the bed. It was absolutely huge. She sighed taking everything in. This was going to take some serious getting used to.

AN: Hey everyone! Hope you liked this chapter! Please review!

coolcool02- Thanks for reviewing!

tlc2492- Thanks for following, reviewing, and favoriting!

eva505- Thanks for reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

AJ woke up the next morning and stretched with a smile. That had to be the best sleep she's ever gotten, which was probably because that was the most comfortable bed she's ever laid in. AJ pulled a robe on over her pajamas and went downstairs. Jeff must not have been up yet, because she didn't see him anywhere.

AJ walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast, and was overwhelmed by all of the food Jeff had. His fridge, pantry, and freezer were all stuffed to the brim with delicious food. She pulled out some bacon and started cooking it. When she was done, Jeff came down the stairs.

"Want some?" Asked AJ, setting the bacon down on a plate.

Jeff shook his head and grabbed an apple out of his fruit bowl. "Too unhealthy."

"Oh yeah, you're a model, you guys don't eat too much," said AJ, grabbing a piece of bacon.

"We do so," said Jeff. AJ gave him a doubtful look and Jeff smirked. "Ok, most of them don't, but I do."

AJ laughed and ate some of the bacon. "You sure you don't want any? I mean, really, what's one piece gonna hurt?"

"You'd be surprised," said Jeff. "Besides, I've got a photo shoot today. Gotta make sure I fit into the clothes."

"Oh yeah," said AJ. "What's it for?"

Jeff shrugged. "I don't know. Just some pretty pictures to put on the website, probably."

"Yeah, you are their poster boy," said AJ.

"Poster MAN," said Jeff.

AJ laughed. "Ok. Poster MAN."

Jeff smirked. "Much better."

AJ smiled and started cleaning up. Jeff seemed to be A LOT more pleasant out of the public eye. After she got done cleaning, her and Jeff drove to the studio. They went down to the photo shoot room and met the photographer.

"Wonderful to see you Jeff, here is your wardrobe," said the photographer, holding a bag.

Jeff grabbed the bag and opened it, giving the photographer a doubtful look. "This is a towel."

"Yes. Yes it is. Thank you captain obvious. Now go get changed," said the photographer.

He walked away and AJ looked at Jeff. "Gotta make sure you fit into the clothes, huh?"

Jeff smirked at her and went to change. He came back in about five minutes wrapped in a robe and went to hair. The make-up artists bronzed Jeff and misted him, to me him look wet.

AJ forced herself to look away when Jeff took off his robe and was left in his towel. The photographer snapped his fingers. "Assistant!"

AJ rolled her eyes and walked over to him. "Yes?"

"Stand here and help make sure the pictures look good," said the photographer.

"Ok," said AJ, rubbing her neck awkwardly. So, avoiding looking at Jeff was not going to work. Throughout the photo shoot, AJ could have sworn she was one bite away from biting her lip off. Anytime the photographer would ask her if she looked good she would just nod her head or mumble a yeah.

'Why couldn't they have given me one of the uglier models,' thought AJ. 'But then again, I am technically "dating" him.'

After the shoot, Jeff and AJ were walking through the hallway when a journalist spotted them. "We're being watched," whispered AJ.

Jeff sighed and grabbed AJ's hand, making sure the journalist saw. "You have really small hands," said Jeff. "You have really soft hands," said AJ, trying not to blush at Jeff holding her hand.

"Touché," said Jeff. "So, you like baseball?"

"Yeah, it's pretty alright," said AJ.

"Good. There's a baseball game tonight I'm supposed to meet a magazine editor at and I know absolutely nothing about it," said Jeff.

AJ laughed. "You want me to teach you about baseball?"

"Yeah. I need some trivia," said Jeff. "He's a big baseball fan."

"Alright. I guess I can help," said AJ, smiling.

"You kinda have to. It's your job," said Jeff, letting go of AJ's hand when they got in his dressing room.

AJ laughed. "So what if I'm wrong about something? You gonna fire me?"

"Yup," said Jeff, sitting on the couch in his room. "Don't be wrong."

AJ did a little salute. "You have my word."

Jeff smirked at her and gathered up all his stuff. "Alright, let's go learn about baseball."

AJ and Jeff spent the next three hours digging through some old baseball cards Jeff had on his top shelf in his closet and watching some old games. "So, the Yankees are the greatest team ever," said Jeff.

AJ looked at him. "No. The Dodgers are."

"But the Yankees have the best statistics," said Jeff, looking at a Yankee card.

"Baseball is not about statistics," said AJ.

"Then why did we learn about all of these statistics," said Jeff.

"So that you know stuff," said AJ.

"And now that I know stuff, the Yankees are the best," said Jeff, smirking at AJ.

AJ smirked back at him and punched him in the arm. "Ok. I see how it is."

They went to Jeff's interview and for the most part it went well. Whenever Jeff didn't know anything, AJ would just whisper it to him and the editor never seemed to notice. However, she would have to teach Jeff there was no caviar or wine at baseball games.  
AN: Hey everybody! Hope you liked this chapter! Please review! :-)  
ILoveAnime89- Thanks for following, favoriting, and reviewing!

Grace Belle- Thanks for favoriting and following!

XxCreature1DxX- Thanks for reviewing!

eva505- Thanks for reviewing!

- Thanks for following!


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, AJ was reading a Batman comic book while Jeff stared at the phone, waiting for a call to see how the interview went.

"Jeff, you have to be patient. They will call," said AJ.

"I'm not a patient person," said Jeff.

"Yeah. I can tell," said AJ, setting her comic down. "But you have to be right now. They'll call, you did great and looked great."

Jeff sighed. "He interviewed like 20 other people that day. I'm sure they all looked and did good too."

AJ sighed. "Just be confident and find something to do until they call."

"I don't have anything to do," said Jeff.

AJ looked at him. "You're telling me you own everything ever invented and have nothing to do? What about your media room?"

"I don't feel like playing games," said Jeff.

"It'll take your mind off of things until they call," said AJ.

"IF they call," said Jeff, still staring at the phone.

"They will," said AJ. "Come on, let's go play some games."

Jeff groaned but followed AJ to the media room. AJ's jaw dropped when she got in the room. Plasmas covering the walls, all the game systems anyone could want, a ton of games and movies, blu-rays, gaming chairs, classic arcade machines. It was AJ's definition of heaven. "Holy crap."

Jeff smirked at her. "You're a gaming girl aren't you?"

AJ grinned. "Oooooh yeah."

"Well, I have like every game ever made," said Jeff.

"Do you have mortal kombat?" Asked AJ.

"Yeah. All of them," said Jeff.

AJ grinned like a Cheshire cat and ran over to the PlayStation 3. "Come on, play with me!"

Jeff half-smiled. "Alright. Hit the red button on the gaming chairs."

AJ Sat in one of the chairs with a controller and pressed the button, feeling the Bose speakers in the seat turn on. "I'm in heaven."

Jeff laughed and put the game in. He grabbed a controller and sat in the other chair. AJ noticed Jeff tended to have two of everything. She wondered if someone used to live here with him.

They played for hours and hours, just laughing and picking fun at each other. He really did have every game ever, even the classic ones like Mario and Sonic. She never knew Jeff would know how to play video games. And after all of the gaming, the watched the old Mortal Kombat movie and made fun of how horrible it is.

"So, Jeff, is there a reason you've got two of everything?" Asked AJ.

"Yeah, I used to date Megan Fox, and she lived here with me," said Jeff.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said AJ. 'Damn, Megan Fox. How can I compete with her?'

"It's ok, you didn't know," said Jeff. "We ended on good terms anyway."

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, why'd you guys break up?" Asked AJ.

"We just weren't right for each other," said Jeff. "I'm just not really into the model-type. I want someone down to Earth."

'Well that's a plus,' thought AJ.

"Can I ask you something?" Said Jeff.

"Sure," said AJ.

"Well, eventually, we'll have to kiss for the press," said Jeff.

"Oh, yeah. Right," said AJ, blushing.

"And I figured, we should probably just get it out of the way," said Jeff.

"Yeah. Good idea. I'm just nervous about doing it in front of people," said AJ, looking at her feet.

"Well, we could practice," said Jeff.

AJ looked up at him. "Practice?"

"I mean, we could kiss beforehand, like, in private, to make it more comfortable," said Jeff.

"Oh! Yeah. Sure," said AJ. "Do you, uh, wanna do it now?"

Jeff shrugged. "If you want to."

"Well, you know, whatever," said AJ. Her stomach was absolutely swarming with butterflies. She had never even kissed a nice looking guy before, just slightly good looking, and now she was going to kiss a SUPERMODEL?! Man, she hoped her breath smelt good.

"So..." said Jeff. They moved closer to each other, and slowly and very awkwardly kissed. If AJ were a cartoon, her eyes would have burst out of her head. Holy crap he tasted good. They pulled apart, and just looked at each other. Jeff slowly looked from AJ's eye's, to her lips and back again, AJ doing the same with him.

'Wait, does he want me to kiss him as bad as I want him to kiss me?' thought AJ. 'No, it's all in my head... you know what, fuck it.'

AJ slowly began leaning in, and Jeff followed suit. Their lips reconnected, and this time for much longer. Jeff ran his hand over AJ's cheek, and AJ put her hand on his and leaned further into the kiss. Jeff wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, while she wrapped on arm over his shoulders and the other one ran through his hair.

They slowly and sensualy continued to kiss, mainly because neither one of them wanted to stop. Unfortunately, AJ's phone rang and they pulled apart.

"So, um, good practice," said Jeff, flustered.

"Yeah, Good job. I'm just gonna go answer that," said AJ, feeling flustered as well. When she got up her legs wobbled and she grabbed her phone and left the room to answer it.

"Hello?" Said AJ.

"Hey AJ, how are you?" said Cody.

AJ smiled. "Hey Cody! I'm good! You?"

"Good as well! I do have some bad news though," said Cody.

"What is it?" Asked AJ.

"Well, Jeff didn't get the job," said Cody.

"Oh, that's terrible," said AJ.

"Yeah, and you kinda have to tell him," said Cody.

AJ's eye's widened. "What?! Why me?!"

"That's part of the assistant job," said Cody. "I'm sorry, AJ"

"But, he really wanted that job. How am I supposed to tell him?" Said AJ.

"That's kinda why we have a rule about how assistants can't date the models. You can't let yourself get emotionally attached. At the end of the day you're just business partners."

AJ thought about the kiss they just shared and felt her heart breaking. "Yeah. I understand."

Cody heard her voice crack over the phone and sighed. "You're already attached, aren't you."

"No, I'm fine. I can do it," said AJ, trying to keep her composure.

"I'm sorry, AJ," said Cody. And with that, the conversation ended. AJ sighed. She had no idea how she was gonna be able to do this.

AN: Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter! Please review! :-D

ILoveAnime89- Thanks for reviewing!

eva505- Thanks for reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

AJ slowly walked back into the room, looking at Jeff. She was nervous behind belief. Jeff could just fire her on the spot if he wanted to. Yet she was more nervous about just disappointing him, and having to practically break his heart. "Hey, Jeff," said AJ.  
Jeff looked up at her and half smiled. "Yeah?" He didn't know what he was getting himself into with this girl. Jeff knew for a fact he was not supposed to get personally involved with his assistants. It was a strictly business relationship that he could end at any moment with a flick of his wrist if he wanted to, but holy crap was that kiss amazing. The whole day had been amazing. Jeff felt like AJ actually understood him.  
"I need to tell you something," said AJ, sitting down next to him, feeling her stomach start to get butterflies.  
"What is it?" Asked Jeff.  
AJ looked at him, but then looked down and sighed. There was no way she could do this looking into his eyes. "This isn't easy to say."  
"You can tell me," said Jeff, grabbing AJ's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.  
AJ blushed and pushed her hair back. Ok,if she didn't have butterflies before, she definitely did now. "Well, it's just... You didn't get the job."  
Jeff's face dropped and he looked down at his feet. "Oh."  
"I'm sorry," Said AJ. She  
Jeff shook his head, continuing to look at his feet. "Don't be. It's not your fault."  
AJ felt her heart drop looking at him. "You ok?"  
Jeff gave her a half smile. "Yeah. Life is great."  
AJ half smiled back. "This is no time for sarcasm."  
Jeff softly chuckled. "Yeah. But seriously, life really is great. I mean, yeah, I'm pretty bummed, but at the same time I'm happy I feel sad. I feel alive. With all the fame and attention I get, I feel like I'm up on a pedestal, being scrutinized. Like I have to be perfect and happy all the time, and have a specific image. It makes me feel like I'm not human. All that pressure builds up a lot, and I just stop caring about everything. So, when I actually feel, well, emotions, it makes me happy. Like, a beautiful, beautiful sadness."  
AJ smiled and grabbed his hand again. "For someone who's supposed to be a sex symbol, you're pretty damn smart."  
Jeff chuckled again. "Well you know, you learn a lot living in the public eye."  
She leaned her head on his shoulder, but remembered what Cody said about not getting attached. AJ scooted away from him and smiled. "Well, I think I'm gonna head to bed now."  
As she got up to leave, Jeff grabbed her arm. "Wait, can you stay with me a little while longer?"  
"Uh, sure," said AJ with a nervous giggle, blushing as she sat back down. "What do you need?"  
"Um," said Jeff, biting his lip while thinking of an excuse for her to stay. He sighed and looked down at his feet. "I need a drink."  
"Oh, ok," said AJ. "I'll go get you one."  
"Thanks," said Jeff as AJ left. He sighed again. Jeff should NOT be thinking about AJ like this, like how soft her lips were, or how funny and cute she was. He groaned as he failed to push the thoughts away. Well, if Jeff couldn't make the thoughts go away by himself, he would just drink them away.  
As the night went on, AJ became concerned after Jeff downed drink after drink, rambling about everything under the blue to her. And after every drink his words became more and more slurred, until he was just flat out on the couch. AJ couldn't help feeling guilty with every drink she got him, but it's not like she could just say no to him, It was kind of her job to give him whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted it.  
Jeff laid his head on AJ's lap, still giggling. "A.. J, I think, *hiccup* I need another drink, *hiccup*."  
AJ sighed, and then pursed her lips. "No. You don't."  
Jeff looked up at her like a lost puppy dog. "Bu... but. AAAAAJJJJJJ."  
"No," said AJ. "I'm not gonna let you do this to yourself."  
"I know, *hiccup* what I'm doing," said Jeff. "I jus...need a drink."  
"No. You don't," said AJ. "Come on. You need to go to bed."  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooo," whined Jeff, wrapping his arms around AJ's waist and keeping his head on her lap. "Don't *hiccup* leave me."  
AJ sighed. "Jeff. Go to bed."  
"I can't sleep, alone," whined Jeff. "Can't you *hiccup* sleep with me?"  
"No!" Said AJ.  
"But you're pwetty," said Jeff. "No one has'a know."  
"Jeff, you are sooooooooo drunk," said AJ, looking down at him. "And when you get sober, you won't like waking up with me."  
"I's ok," said Jeff. "I won tell Jeff."  
"You are Jeff," said AJ.  
"Woah," said Jeff. "When did that happen?"  
"Alright," said AJ, moving his head off of her lap and standing up. "You're going to bed. Let's go."  
AJ struggled pulling Jeff off the couch, with him absolutely refusing to move. He wrapped his arms over her shoulders and hung off of her when she pulled him off the couch.  
"Oh my God Jeff," said AJ. "You're being ridiculous."  
Jeff giggled and leaned his head up, kissing her. AJ's eye's widened when she felt Jeff's lips practically massaging her's. 'Damn, he's even a good kisser when he's shit-faced,' thought AJ. She couldn't help but start kissing back. They continued kissing until Jeff tried to stand on his own, and just fell to the floor in front if AJ. She looked down at him and shook her head. "Are you ready for bed yet?"  
Jeff looked up at her and sighed. "I *hiccup* guess." AJ helped him stand and let him lean on her while they walked to his room. She laid him down on his bed and he fell asleep almost immediately.  
AJ ran a hand through her hair and sighed, walking to her room. She plopped down on her bed and ran her hands over her face. 'What the hell have I gotten myself into?' Thought AJ.  
The next morning, AJ woke up at six a.m. and got dressed to take Jeff to work. She put on a tight black dress she got from Chic Industries and some heels. As she looked herself over She had to admit, she looked good, but it just wasn't her. AJ would be much more comfortable in a t-shirt, jeans, and Chuck Taylors.  
She walked into Jeff's room and found him buried under his blankets and pillows on his bed. "Jeff," said AJ, shaking him.  
Jeff groaned and stayed under the blankets.  
"You have to go to work," said AJ. She got no response so she shook Jeff again.  
"Go away," moaned Jeff.  
"No," said AJ. "Get up."  
Jeff just groaned again and stayed under the blankets. AJ pulled the blankets off and Jeff groaned, pulling a pillow over his head and curling up into a ball.  
"I don't wanna go to work," said Jeff. "I feel sick."  
AJ sighed. "Can you even stand up?"  
Jeff tried to stand but his legs buckled and he fell right to the floor.  
"I guess not," Said AJ.  
"Just call in sick for me," said Jeff, resting the side of his face on the floor.  
AJ grabbed her phone from her room, and called Chic Industries, telling them Jeff had a really bad hangover and couldn't make it in to work. Needless to say, they weren't pleased, and proceeded to rip AJ a new one, lecturing her about drinking and responsibility for a full thirty minutes, before proceeding to hang up.  
She tossed her phone onto her bed when they hung up and sat on the edge of it, burying her face in her hands. Geeze those people were rude. She wished she would've been able to talk to Cody instead. He seemed like the only one there who had a sense of humanity in him.  
AJ groaned and ran her hands down her face. She knew she shouldn't have let Jeff drink that much, but she really didn't want to get fired. Without a job, she was positive her and Kelly wouldn't be able to keep their apartment. 'I wonder how she's doing,' thought AJ, picking her phone back up and calling Kelly.  
"Hey girl," said Kelly, picking up the phone.  
"Hey," Said AJ. "How's everything going?"  
"Great!" Said Kelly. "I got a job!"  
AJ smiled. "Well it's about time. What are you doing?"  
"I'm a waitress at Olive Garden," said Kelly. "Just a little job. Nothing glamorous like your's."  
"Oh, trust me," said AJ. "My job is faaaar from glamorous."  
"Hmm, sounds interesting," said Kelly. "What happened?"  
"Well just about everyone who works for Chic Industries is a total douche bag," said AJ. "With the exception of Cody."  
"Dang," said Kelly. "What about Jeff?"  
"Well, he's fine," said AJ.  
"Well yeah, I'm well aware if the fact that he's fiiiine," said Kelly, smirking.  
"I have a feeling we're talking about two completely different fines here," said AJ, smirking as well.  
Kelly laughed. "Oh you know you think he's hot. And you lucky girl, getting to shack up with him."  
"I am not lucky," said AJ. "You know I'm not allowed to be involved with him."  
"Well, I know you're supposed to be pretending you're involved with him," said Kelly. "And I know for a fact a little rule isn't going to stop you from climbing into his bed."  
"Kelly!" Said AJ. "I am not going to climb into his bed! As a matter of fact, he wanted me to get in his bed with him last night and I said no."  
"What?!" Said Kelly. "Jeff Hardy offered you his services and you said no?!"  
"He was drunk off his ass," said AJ. "And I'm not allowed to."  
"Still!" Said Kelly. "It was Jeff Hardy! And I know that's not the only thing that's happened between you two, so spill."  
"Well," said AJ. "We did kiss last night."  
"I knew it!" Said Kelly.  
"It was only for practice for when the paparazzi sees us," said AJ.  
"Bull," said Kelly.  
"It was!" Said AJ. "Besides, he's a freakin supermodel, he's not just gonna want to kiss me."  
"Again, bull," said Kelly.  
"Whatever," said AJ. "Anyways, I'd better go check on him. He's a little, extremely hungover."  
"Yeah, you go "check" on him," said Kelly.  
AJ rolled her eye's but smiled. "Shut up, Kelly. I'll talk to you later."  
"Bye!" Said Kelly, before hanging up.  
AJ set her phone down on the bedside table and went to go see Jeff, finding him in a fetal position next to the toilet.  
"You ok?" Asked AJ, crouching next to him.  
Jeff groaned in response and held his stomach.  
"I'll take that as a no," said AJ.  
Jeff groaned again. "This is so unattractive."  
"Well you can't be ridiculously sexy all the time now can you?" Said AJ, moving Jeff's hair out of his face.  
Jeff chuckled slightly, but regretted it immediately when his headache got worse. "Can you help me back to my bed?"  
"Sure," said AJ, helping Jeff up and back to his bed. She talked to him in there for a little while until he felt a little better and was able to get sime sleep.  
AJ went down to the living room and plopped down on the couch. She was really starting to like Jeff, and it had to stop, ASAP.

AN: Hey everyone! Thank you for the continued support! Sorry about the long wait! Please review!

Coolcool02- Thanks for reviewing!

CMPunkandAJforever- Thanks for reviewing, following, and favoriting!

Snowyprower17- Thanks for following!

ILoveAnime89- Thanks for reviewing!

Eva505- Thanks for reviewing!

WritingGhost- Thanks for following!


End file.
